Asmodeus
Asmodeus is a lesser deity of indulgence and the ruler of all devils in the realm of Atherea. Description Asmodeus' true form was that of a hundreds of miles long wingless snake with scales. His form's sheer size made it impossible to meet and enter conversations with others. Therefore, he created humanoid looking avatars. The location of his body was kept secret from everyone including other devils and everyone who learnt of the truth about his body was killed within a day. Asmodeus never showed himself except through avatars or project image, both in humanoid forms. Asmodeus' avatars looked like a slim big, meaning a bit more than 13 ft (3,96 m), charismatic red-skinned humanoid with horns on the head with glowing red eyes. Overall, he provided charismatic and beautiful looks that captivated people. He always had a perfectly trimmed beard and wore very expensive red and black clothing, each of these cloths was valuable enough to cover the annual national spending of any nation, and each of his ten avatars held a Ruby Rod of Asmodeus. Underneath these expensive garments, the body was wracked with bleeding injuries. While he was in pain, he managed to give off the appearance of someone unconcerned with the pain the injuries caused him Personality Asmodeus was a lawful creature with the goal of becoming the supreme creature in the multiverse even if it required to destroy the current one and create a new one. While the method he wanted to use to achieve this goal was not publicly known, and the only one who had the necessary knowledge to piece the method together hoped that it was not the one Asmodeus wanted to use, that Asmodeus wanted to take over the multiverse for himself was a known fact. He genuinely believed that a bright future awaited the multiverse, if he was to rule it. As arrogant this claim sounded, Asmodeus had the competence to back it up. When faced directly, he gave off the impression of a confident and eloquent man who was quite reasonable to talk with. In fact, it was quite difficult to see that he was an evil person past his manners that were the best found in Hell. His confidence was real and rooted in his knowledge to be one of the most powerful creatures in existence. However, he was not above pretending to know more than he did. Thus, he pretended to not just know but also foresee the actions of people who genuinely surprised him. His threshold to reward someone was low, provided that someone was willing to sign away his or her soul. Once the mortal worshiper was dead, what awaited him or her was eternal servitude. History An accurate history of Asmodeus is unclear but what is known that some point his name was Asmodai and some speculate that he was fallen angel from Celestia, who was twisted and corrupted by the god Bane, who he would become a servant for. This has led him to become some sort of a tragic figure within the pantheon but some also believe that Asmodeus himself may have fabricated this portion of his history to make mortals more susceptible to his cause. Category:Deity